Starting Over
by sweetXwhenXsilent
Summary: The Endar Spire is a big ship full of tumultuous emotions and paranoia, throw in an amnesiac trouble making Sith Lord and a overly cautious band of Jedi to create utter discontent and disaster. Irelia is just a soldier trying to find her way in the galaxy and Bastila is just a Jedi trying to help her from the background. F/F M/F LSF!Revan RevanXanything


The Commander clenched his fist before entering the cafeteria. For one, music was blasting out of the doors and the Jedi already knew something was off. His second in command Ilisa sighed before turning to him, "A bet that the smuggler ring leader is the cause of this?"

He ran his hand down his face, "Of course she is." He mumbled. Bastila could feel the interest pique in the Jedi around. Walking through the doors it was not hard to see who the 'smuggler ring leader' was. Revan, or more correctly Irelia now, was dancing on a table surrounded with thirty of her fellow soldiers, men and women alike. The soldiers were cheering her on as she danced with a young fellow in a sensual fashion to the crude song playing from the ship's speakers. There were even some credit chits on the table even though she had on all her clothes.

"At least she is not stripping this time," mumbled Islia. The Commander shot her a disapproving glance before straightening his shoulders to address his troops.

"What is the meaning of this?! SNAP to attention NOW!" The music scratched off and the rowdy bunch scrambled trying to get into formation trying to figure out which exit the Commander was at. The young man Irelia was dancing with abandoned the table swiftly diving into the crowd while she stayed looking unimpressed by the interruption. She declined leaving her post on the table and instead cocked her head to the side and placed a hand on her hip. The soldiers who had finally made it into correct line formation all took a step back effectively putting her at the forefront.

She frowned, "Gee thanks guys."

Gzar clenched his teeth so hard everyone around him winced slightly at the sound, "Irelia get your ass down here right now."

She huffed and turned her nose into the air, "I knew I would be blamed for this, let's just get to it."

She stepped down to the table's bench for seating slowly and then progressed to the floor. Her hazel eyes just gave off the impression of being bored. She walked to the group keeping her eyes on Gzar, everyone else did not even seem to register to her.

"Why, pray tell, should you not spend a week in the brig for this commotion?" Islia asked calmly because she knew Gzar would just yell and thump his chest. Not a good look in front of their Jedi charges.

The brown haired woman huffed, "_I_ merely stumbled upon this. I didn't start it," she smiled coyly at the Commander, "honest."

"Don't try to sexually entice your superiors or we will send you to the brig," Islia seethed. An eyebrow arched and Islia already knew what was coming out of the younger woman's mouth before she said it, "Jealous?"

"Enough of this! Huntingson!" Gzar barked. There was a rumble of discontent amongst the troops before a brunette woman stepped out of the ranks. She saluted, and then approached the group.

"Commander?"

He grit his teeth again, "Get this woman out of my sights now."

Irelia sneered at him, all traces of sexuality and friendliness gone from her face now, before she could say anything the brunette grabbed her arm.

"Irelia," she tugged gently on her arm. Bastila noted that the hazel eyed woman was challenging Gzar. She refused to be moved as her eyes bore deeply in his in defiance.

The brunette repeated her name more forcefully followed by a harder tug. Irelia allowed herself to be pulled back this time, the two woman melded into the ranks disappearing effectively.

The Commander straightened, "Our job is to transport Jedi safely to their destination. This trip should only take three weeks let's try to keep the shenanigans to a minimum for these three weeks or else the brig will end up with revolving doors. Understood?!" A resounding affirmation bounced off the walls of the cafeteria.

Gzar was trying to keep everything under control but the ranks buzzed when the words 'Jedi' had been spoken. Some good sentiments, some not.

"At least they are hot!" Irelia's voice reached out to them easily. The Jedi Master with Bastila raised an eyebrow, "Hot?" She murmured. Bastila could see a vein in Gzar's neck appear when he heard Rev- Irelia. Seemed her problems with authority hadn't changed, no matter how much rewiring her brain went through.

The troops were dismissed and most filed out quickly others occupied some of the tables to resume eating that was presumably interrupted with the dance show. Irelia was with a group of ten or so who elected to stay. The Padawan frowned as the brunette who had retrieved her was almost hanging off of her.

"Excuse the disturbance earlier, my troops are more than well suited for this job. It's just-"

Islia cut in, "Since we added that smuggler they seemed to have lost all common sense. She seems to encourage stupidity amongst the ranks."

The Master smiled, "It's fine. We have faith in you and your troops being adequate for this job."

Gzar preened under the compliment, "Yes well, let us show you the rest of the ship."

Dan'dre sighed, "Could you try to stay out of trouble Irelia? Why couldn't you have just hopped off the table with Trask?"

Irelia pulled the brunette close and smiled against her neck, "No worries, I knew everything would work out. And look! I didn't even get sent to the brig."

Trask shook his head at his cohort; sometimes she teased the edges of authority just too much. "  
I thought Islia was going to strike you where you stand when you said she was jealous."

He was flashed a dazzling smile, "I'm pretty sure she hates me, however I have been known to have a way with Twi'leks so I could change her mind if she wanted." He was about to comment but Irelia was elbowed in the side by Dan'dre. He smiled at the pair; they were the oddest' non couple' he had ever seen. They insisted they weren't in a relationship. That Dan'dre was mostly Irelia's lifeline out of trouble, but they often shared a bed together at the end of the night.

Irelia and Dan'dre ran around the track exercising in tandem. The women glanced back at Trask and the rest of their friends unsuccessfully being able to keep pace. "Should we slow down?"

"Nope," Dan'dre smirked. Let them exhaust themselves, the only reason she suggested exercising was to keep Irelia out of trouble. It had been days of nothing exciting and she could see Irelia getting restless. Suddenly Irelia stopped, "Hey guys, anybody up for a game of pazaak tonight? Nar Shaddaa rules of course."

A resounding yes was her answer from everyone, and Dan'dre just sighed having a bad feeling about tonight. However not once had anything bad happen when they usually played, other than Trask tending to be the biggest loser having to make the walk of shame naked to his room.

"So what do we think? Is everything safe? Is _she_ safe?"

"Other than the occasional insubordination and pranks it seems that the old Revan has been repressed successfully. She is basically just an adult version of her teenage personality stripped of the Force. It's still Revan… just _not._" Jedi Master Kor'an stated.

Bastila had to agree, she remembered Revan causing all sorts of trouble when they were growing up and it seemed she had managed to do it all with rousing friends to support her. The Padawan glanced at the open file in front of her and flipped through the pages, "She has several trips to the brig and red flags for not being able to listen to or follow directions. She also had medals for being successful in the field doing what needs to be done quickly and efficiently. Contradictions."

Another Padawan, a Twi'lek, Mitt`Ayehe, smiled briefly, "That was Revan though. Always a contradiction, Champion of the Light and yet Harbinger of the Dark."

"True but will the Republic know how to handle her? She has been in their care for half a year and look at how thick this file is. Nearly half recommendations and half admonishments. Can she successfully be integrated without a chance problems arising?" an additional Jedi commented.

Bastila frowned lacing her fingers underneath her chin and leaning on the table, "This is Revan we are talking about. It is not going to be a cake walk; the Council should have just fully restored her mind or killed her instead of reprogramming her if they wanted the easy way out."

Kor'an left her post by the window and looked at Bastila. It was no secret Revan and Bastila were friends at the Academy, and many suspected possibly more than just friends, but the Padawan had always voiced her support for the Council. However now that they were away from them…

"Bastila, I doubt the Council wanted to just take the easy way out. Also, no one is saying that this should be easy, however should Darth Revan return and kill everyone aboard this ship would you feel that you had done everything you could do to prevent it from happening? Or would you wish you took these weeks to double check and be absolutely sure there was no chance of that happening?"

Bastila's sigh was all the confirmation Kor'an needed.

Irelia shook the bottle of ale as it erupted, spilling it over herself and her companions. She had just won her first hand of pazaak for the night with many more to come no doubt. Dan'dre had only lost one set in her match and thus only lost her shirt. Their other friends had not fared as well. At least two men and one woman were one lost away from being completely naked and others were in various states of dress and undress.

Dan'dre bumped Irelia lightly taking the bottle of ale and swiping a swig from it. "I think Trask is going to be a winner this time."

"I doubt it, he has the worst luck I've ever seen. This will be his fifth time making that walk of shame!" Irelia watched Trask's match going on. He had a good side deck but he was just dealt a 10 card on two 4s. 18 in three cards was not ever good unless you were a pazaak master, which Ulgo was not.

"So after this are you coming back to my place?"

Irelia blinked a few times trying to keep up with the change in conversation, the alcohol in her system buzzing around her mind distractedly. "Yea sure. Of course, that is if you don't have to make that walk of shame. If you lose to these guys you deserve to go to bed alone."

"Oh really," the brunette snorted, "As if you would let me walk naked to my room without hopping in my bed afterwards."

Irelia smiled and kissed her gently. Dan'dre returned the smile after the kiss and ignored the whooping behind them from their friends. Sometimes, in moments like these she was happy to give up the smuggler's lifestyle and be a dog for the Republic.

Bastila looked away from the file as Gzar and his second in command Ilisa walked in. She ignored his pointed look at Irelia's file; there was no reason they had to give him any information on what they were doing.

He cleared his throat, "I was… _summoned?_" Apparently he was not happy to be call upon, no matter.

"Yes, is there by chance any place where we can mediate on this ship? Preferably a place of peace and quiet if you could." The Jedi Master stated while turning her head to where soldiers were patrolling through the hallways loudly.

Gzar bristled slightly, "Well yes. There is a spot on the trip that's something like an atrium. You can see the stars outside the window. No one usually goes in there so you should be undisturbed."

"Good that will do. Take us there."

Bastila wondered if he would go through the file once all of them were gone.

Irelia sighed loudly; maybe she should have started drinking _after_ her matches were all over. She was trying to play while being down 2 sets in this match and being heavily inebriated. Dan'dre was laughing loudly at her predicament; the brunette had managed to successfully get through all her matches fully clothed. Trask however had no such luck, as usual.

It was unfair really, she was drunk and Dan'dre was sitting behind her teasing her with kisses on her neck and light touches on her bare shoulder. 

"Hurry up and finish this game so we can go and have more fun," the woman behind her teasingly whispered. That was it, Irelia knew she would lose this game because she was a sucker for the promise of sex from Dan'dre.

Bastila listened to the Commander talk about the inner workings of the ship despite him giving them the exact same tour a few days ago. The doors opened and he prattled on about the efficiency of long hallways and smaller thrusters needed to accommodate for it.

She shoved her impatience aside and took a deep breath; it was no reason to be upset with this man. He just looked for compliments anywhere he could get it. Her irritation with the way Revan's situation was being handled was affecting the way she felt about everything.

Kor'an smiled at him and commented on how in space efficiency was very important. She was placating him and Bastila did not see the reason why. Suddenly when they reached the threshold to another door he tensed.

"The atrium is through here, but…" he trailed off, and Kor'an gave him a slight push to continue. "Before you reach there the barracks are before it and some of my more trouble maker soldiers are off tonight."

"I am sure everything will be fine, Commander. Or do you not have faith or control in your soldiers?"

Bastila withheld a smile at the easy maneuvering the Jedi Master did. Sometimes the Force wasn't even needed to get what they wanted.

Irelia clutched the small trash can to her body tighter ignoring the laughter and cheers behind her. She had lost her remaining matches, ended up stark naked completing her walk of shame. Of course, her room was the farthest making her the longest person to have to walk naked, everyone else had already made theirs.

Dan'dre was amongst the loudest of their companions riling them up further and Irelia just flipped them the bird as she walked with one hand holding the trash can preserving her last ounce of dignity.

"Nice tats Irelia!" She was not even sure who said it but she turned around and walked backwards sticking her tongue out at the crowd. That made the whooping even louder. She was about to curse them out when she heard the door open behind her with an audible 'swoosh' and the sudden shocked faces of her comrades.

Everyone stood motionless, in front of them was Rev- Irelia in all her glory. "Please don't let that be the Commander," was all they heard her mumble.

Bastila mildly wished she was in front of the group to see his face, from her position though she could see the veins in his neck popping up and his fists clenched.

Irelia turned around slowly and the shiny silver trashcan stood out starkly against her light brown skin.

She waved with her free hand, "Uhm hey Commander. This is not what it looks like."

He took several deep breaths and his teeth were clenched, "Irelia you better have a damn good explanation for why you have nothing on. And I mean it better be fracking stellar!"

Bastila watched her clear her throat and noted that she had a few new tattoos. _She wears them well._

"There was a fire… and my clothes burnt up… and some other stuff happened?" She looked a little dazed and unsteady on her feet despite standing still.

"You're…you're drunk! Drunk! With no clothes on!"

Bastila winced. It seemed that being the most unlucky person on the planet was something Revan and Irelia had in common.

The Jedi looked around the cafeteria searching for Irelia. Her five day long visit to the brig was over and she was back with her usual crew up to her usual antics. They heard that the reason she was walking around naked in the first place was because she lost in pazaak. Yet there she was at the lunch type table flipping cards over with her friends laughing and cheering.

It was as if she did not care that she had been isolated and fed the bare minimum for days. The happiness beaming on her face was so foreign to Bastila. She remembered the last few weeks Revan spent at the Academy, growing more and more restless by the inaction of the Council. Barely two years since Revan left and only six months since her 'death' she was just as happy with life as could be.

From four tables away dark hazel eyes connected with light grey ones, Bastila felt a chill run down her body. Irelia raised an eyebrow, then smirked as she blew Bastila a kiss and winked. The Jedi rolled her eyes and broke the visual contact willing a blush not to creep on her face. She turned back to the table and saw Jedi Master Kor'an glancing at her.

"She really has changed hasn't she?"

Bastila shrugged, "She was somewhat like that when we were teenagers, teasing Meetra by doing the same thing to whoever Meetra expressed the slightest bit of interest in. She grew out of it though. Eventually."

"Almost seems she remembers you, is that attraction new or from the past?"

Bastila's eyes pierced Kor'an's. What was with the fishing expedition all of a sudden? The other Jedi at the table seemed to be waiting for her answer as well, if she said it was from the past Bastila was sure she would be thrown off the mission.

"It is new, Revan was my best friend but she never confessed attraction to me. Although to be honest I am sure Irelia is just doing it to get on everyone's nerves and just to get a reaction."

Her answer seemed to pacify their curiosity as they went back to their own business. She calmed her racing heart, and recited the code inside her head. Sometimes she wondered if they all just looked at her and waited for her to turn into something monstrous. She was the only remaining close friend of Revan's that had not disappeared off the map or turned to the dark side after all.

Sometimes Bastila wondered if she should expect the worst as well.

The alarms blaring and the lights flickering off and then coming back on bathing the ship in darkness highlighted with red hues were the first signs that things were going bad. Bastila's heart raced momentarily before she swung out of her bunk and located Kor'an. The Jedi Master was arguing with a soldier and her irritation was easy to see under her cool mask of calm.

"I am sorry ma'am but the orders are that you and the others are supposed to stay inside here until the threats are neutralized with armed guards posted outside."

"I understand that but we are not civilians, we are capable Jedi. We can assist you and you fellow soldiers."

"I know ma'am but-" the soldier droned on about orders and the other Jedi milled about unsure. There were a few dark presences on the ship being detected that put them a bit on edge, could regular Republic soldiers handle that? More importantly could Irelia stand to be in the presence of a Dark Jedi without any adverse side effects?

"So this was a terrible interruption!" Irelia yelled over the sound of blaster fire, she was crouched behind an overturned table next to Dan'dre. The brunette double checked her blaster before peeking out of cover and shooting two Sith in the head, she crouched back down and huffed, "Really we could have continued but I would rather not have to face down hordes of Sith in their walking trash can uniforms naked."

Irelia laughed and fired her blaster in between the eyes of a Sith soldier. "Let's go find the others and hope they haven't gotten themselves killed. I want to know how the frack these Sith got onto this ship."

Clearing out the room the two women went through the hallways picking off solo Sith soldiers. They found a few of their friends including Trask and continued trying to make their way to the bridge where majority of the troops were holding off.

All was going according to plan until two Dark Jedi surrounded by Sith soldiers walked into the room they were trying to barrel out of.

"Oh wait, what do we have here? Republic dogs, ready to lie in your graves?"

Irelia sneered, "You wish you piece of Sith shit. Let's do this!" The lead Dark Jedi attacked Irelia quickly. She abandoned her blasters and unsheathed her vibroblades quickly parrying an attack by a blood red light saber. She had to focus, but the sounds of her friends and squad mates struggling against the surrounding enemies worried her.

Scared her to her very core, what if these were their graves? What if she was not strong enough to get them to safety? The Dark Jedi smiled at her, "I can sense your fear little girl. Give up now I shall be merciful."

"Little girl? I see the Sith just take anybody in to their ranks, including the blind. You must also be dumb too. Let me guess, you are a Jedi reject so you sulked to the Sith?"

She barely backed away from the light saber swiping towards her, fear fogged her mind. She tried to stab at the Dark Jedi but he twisted away and kicked her. Her back slammed against the wall of the ship and with the wave of his hand she was disarmed.

She looked aghast at her empty hand for a moment before meeting the yellow eyes, "You are full of passion. You would have been useful. Shame."

The light saber was coming for her, the hum of it buzzed in her ears and her instincts took over, she mimicked the hand movement the Dark Jedi had done moments before and gasped as the light saber flipped in the air towards a new owner.

She gripped the light saber tightly and ignored the man's startled gasp as she slashed at him, quickly decapitating him. She looked around and saw Dan'dre in a losing battle with the other Dark Jedi, Irelia quickly ran to her side and shoved the light saber through the torso of the black robed man. He fell to the ground with a squishy thud.

She looked up and saw that mostly everyone was nervous or scared but otherwise alright. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She noticed Trask was gaping at her with wide eyes.

"You alright Blondie? I know it was a close call and all but-" He shook his head and gaped more, "You disarmed that guy just like he did to you. Like with the Force."

Irelia shrugged, "I don't think so Trask, I think he just slipped up. Come on we got to get to the bridge."

"But Irelia I _know_ what I saw!"

Irelia chuckled at her friend on the outside and tried to stop the cold clammy fear gripping her on the inside.

"What is the problem here!" Command Gzar bellowed as he entered the room, "There is an emergency and we do not need fussy Jedi breathing down our necks!"

Kor'an took a deep breath before replying, "Listen I understand that there is an emergency going on right now, but we are not handicapped. We sense Dark Jedi out there amidst the ranks of Sith soldiers and we can assist you. There is no reason to let your troops be slaughtered when they are poorly equipped to deal with this threat."

"The point of this mission is to get you all to your destination safely; I can't very well do that if you all are roaming the ship getting into death match skirmishes with the enemies. You will stay here in this room until the coast is clear or until the threat makes it to this bridge. Until then there will be no discussion in this matter I am the Commander of this ship and what I say goes!"

Bastila frowned and resisted the urge to tell the Commander that he was merely a place holder. That the Jedi were actually the true leaders in this mission, and that this escort service was just an elaborate lie. A quick look at Kor'an however and she knew to hold her tongue. Kor'an backed off and agreed to do what the Commander wanted, he stiffly left the room.

"What are we going to do? Revan is out there with Dark Jedi roaming the ship!" A Jedi cried.

"Calm yourself Padawan. Reign in your emotions, everything will work out fine. The Force will sort us through this." Kor'an pacified the young Jedi but Bastila could not help but feel dread at this situation.

Irelia let out a strangled gasp as she was thrown to the side by a female Dark Jedi using Force push. She crashed into a table and withheld a cry of pain. She dropped the red light saber and clutched her left arm in desperation, it was broken and this was the worst possible moment that could happen.

Trask however took the Dark Jedi's momentary lapse in concentration to stab her in the chest with his vibroblade. She fell to the ground with a hitched gasp.

"I think this was the last unit! We are just outside the bridge, can you stand?" Dan'dre made her way to Irelia and lifted her up with her good arm. Once Irelia was settled she reached down and put the blood red light saber in her right hand, "You are good with this Irelia, I just hope you can use it with one arm."

Her left arm hanged painfully at her side she twisted the light saber around in her hand, "I wish I could find the off button for this thing. Seriously not user friendly, these things here." She remarked with a smirk.

Trask wandered up to them clearly exhausted, back to back fighting was wearing them all out, "Are you sincerely joking with a broken arm? What are we going to do with you?"

Irelia beamed, "Love me?"

The door opened and all the Jedi looked up, Islia nodded towards them. "The threats have been neutralized you are free to exit now."

The Jedi filed out of the room quickly into the bridge just as Irelia and her company was walking in. The Jedi collectively gasped at her wielding a bloodied red light saber.

Irelia nodded towards them, "Any of you guys know how to cut this thing off? I keep thinking I'm about to slice my leg off."

Mitt`Ayehe chuckled; of course they had been worried for nothing.

Irelia relinquished the light saber and everyone listened as she gave the report of what occurred on their way to the bridge.

"All of you report to the medical bay, get cleaned up and then come back to receive your orders."

"Can I please get a kolto shot doc? Please? I promise not to hit on you anymore!" Irelia whined on the examiners table.

The doctor ignored her as she checked out Trask who chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Blondie please, tell the pretty red head I mean no harm."

"I don't think your keeping your promise not to hit on her Irelia."

Irelia moaned loudly upping her dramatics, "I did the most work, why am I being ignored and waited to be seen last?"

"Because you have the biggest mouth," the red headed doctor stated in a clipped tone. Irelia pouted at the slight. The doors swished open and a few Jedi stepped in.

"Need any help?" They asked politely and the doctor waved towards Irelia, "You can help her and some of her cohorts although you may find it best to leave her last if you can ignore her whining."

Irelia turned her nose up, "My arm is _broken_. Excuse me if I am whining doc." She wiggled her eye brows, "However once I get the use of my arm again I can show you a thing or two about playing doctor."

The red head scoffed and rolled her eyes and continued to treat Trask who chuckled, "I think that was a no, my friend."

Before Irelia could reply the grey eyed Jedi stepped up to her and pushed her sleeve further up her arm. The soft fingers made her reply die on her lips, she raised an eyebrow at the young Jedi, "You were the one checking me out at lunch the other day."

Bastila huffed, "I was not 'checking you out', I was surveying the area."

"And your eyes just happened to land on me? I understand my charms are irresistible."

"Is that the word for it? I was thinking unwanted was the word."

Irelia scoffed, "That's what they all say. What's your name cutie?"

"My name is Bastila, not cutie." Irelia smirked at her, "That's why I asked your name, so I wouldn't have to call you pet names." She hissed as light fingertips pressed into her bruised arm.

"Sadist," she murmured.

Bastila smiled, "Masochist."

Trask shook his head at the two, "Uh Miss, I would not encourage her. It just makes her try harder to get under your skin."

Irelia wiggled her eye brows again, "I'd rather get under her robe."

"She looks like she is jail bait Irelia, gross!" One of her friends yelped from behind her.

Bastila sputtered, "I am not! I am an adult!"

Kor'an looked up from her patient she was gently healing with the Force to chasten the young Padawan, "Bastila."

Grey eyes dropped to the broken bruised arm and gently coaxed it to heal; she would not be baited anymore. She would keep quiet and ignore those piercing hazel eyes on her.

"That feels, really weird," Irelia commented and it did. Something akin to cold worms being inside of her skin and crawling around stretching and pulling her flesh around the broken bone.

"This is going to hurt, you may want to brace on something."

Irelia flashed a dazzling smile, "Oh trust me Bastila you will have to -" Irelia gasped as her broken bone tried to bend itself. The pain was intense and shot from her arm to her head in a matter of second. The pain felt as if she stuck herself with a light saber and just held it there. When it was over she was panting and her eyes watered but she did not let them spill.

"As I was saying, if you want me to scream Bastila you will have to do more than that, now that we have tried pain why not pleasure next?"

"You are incorrigible. By the Force do you hit on everything that passes you by?"

"Just the breathing ones," Irelia managed a brazen smirk.

Trask shifted away from the doctor, "Speaking of the Force shouldn't you talk to them about what happened with the Dark Jedi?"

Her smile fell and she glared at Trask, "No, no I shouldn't because nothing happened."  
The Jedi in the room stilled, was this what they were looking for? The sign that Darth Revan had returned?

"I am curious, what happened?"

"Nothing!"

"She disarmed a Dark Jedi; she stole his light saber with a flick of her wrist."

Bastila blinked rapidly before eyeing the woman sitting in the examiners table in front of her, "Is this true?"

"Not at all," the words were spoken with a hint of a growl, "the man is being examined because he hit his head. He is crazy. He didn't know what he was seeing."

Trask rolled his eyes but turned his attention back to his kolto treatments from the doctor, he would pout later about being called crazy. Irelia's eyes slid to Bastila's and Bastila blushed but didn't look away. The intensity of her gaze held Bastila rooted to the spot, and then she noticed their positions. She was in between Irelia's legs as the woman sat on the examiners table, her hands still grasping the now healed arm.

A slow genuine smile crept on Irelia's face; there was just something about Bastila touching her that made her happy on the inside. Then she realized how creepy and stalker-ish that seemed.

"See something you like Princess?"

Bastila blinked, the spell broken. "Huh?"

Kor'an stood up and placed a hand on Bastila's shoulder, she gave the young woman a meaningful look before addressing Irelia.

"After things have settled down I would like to scan you to see if you Force Sensitive."

Irelia kept her eyes glued to Bastila, who suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting. There was something odd about her, something that made Irelia want to do something _more_ with her. She had no idea what suddenly happened but after Bastila touched her it seemed like her other senses just dulled and there was nothing else that matter except _her._

The ex-smuggler knotted her eyebrows together in confusion. She was really distressed that all of a sudden she was feeling a multitude of emotions that were difficult to sort out, she was starting to feel suffocated by all the feelings. Suddenly Bastila jerked slightly and Irelia let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

Her head felt clear again and she was not feeling like she was standing in front of a turbulent ocean being beat by wave after wave of emotions. She blinked rapidly and shifted her gaze to the older woman in front of her, "Force Sensitive? I think I'll pass, I'm too awesome to be a Jedi. Uh, no offense."

"None taken, but it is merely a precaution. If you are Force Sensitive as a Republic soldier you may face more Dark Jedi and you will be more susceptible to dark forces. Better to know now and get it fixed than to wander around in danger."

"If I am Force Sensitive you can fix it? I won't have to become a Jedi?"

Kor'an looked her straight in the eyes and smiled, "Of course not."

_Lie!_

Irelia blinked rapidly again, that had hit her so clear as if she had thought it herself. It rattled her entire being to her very core. She hadn't thought that though; in fact she very well thought that the Jedi's answer had sounded legit. What was going on with her?

She gave a shaky smile, "Yea sure. No problem, how about tomorrow though? Today has been a rough day."

Kor'an smiled back at her and nodded, she then gave Bastila a meaningful look before returning back to her patient.

"Just try to take it easy with your arm and everything should heal up fine," Bastila seemed to have regained her composure but she was making her way to the door.

Irelia struggled to think of something to say because she was sure the younger woman knew something about what had just transpired, even if Irelia did not know or understand it herself.

"I will come by tomorrow to check to see if you are healing alright, if you are everything should be fine. You can probably be released to go back to duty." Bastila began to make a hasty retreat from the med bay and the hazel eyed soldier.

If Irelia had known the next day they would be invaded by more Sith than just the scout unit they had encountered today, she would had opened her mouth to call Bastila back. The next day, only a handful of people survived the full attack on the Endar Spire.


End file.
